Retrouvailles
by Chika-no-Sekai
Summary: Sept années c'est long... Surtout lorsque l'on s'est perdu de vue. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Kagami et Aomine se retrouvaient après sept années d'absence ? Beaucoup de choses visiblement... Attention ! Relation entre hommes : AoKaga (MidoTaka, MiraHimu et d'autres couples en secondaires...) Rating M, même s'il ne se passe rien de concret dans les premiers chapitres !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Voici le prologue de ma fic : Retrouvailles (le titre ne vole pas très haut je sais...comme les autres d'ailleurs -' )  
><strong>

**Je sais que j'ai une fic en cours mais ce thème m'attirait et je ne pouvais pas attendre de finir de publier ma première fic pour commencer celle-ci. Au pire, ça fera plus d'AoKaga et de frustration. La fic est rating M, même si les premiers chapitres ne se prêteront pas à ce niveau-là.**

**ATTENTION : Je ne connais pas très bien comment un hôpital, la police et les sapeurs-pompiers fonctionnent au Japon mais j'essaierai au mieux d'être réaliste et de respecter ces univers. N'hésitez pas à me conseiller pour m'améliorer.**

**Les personnages et les métiers des personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki mais l'univers est alternatif : J'ai réalisé un bond de plusieurs années.**

**Voilà, voilà bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em> Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien même. Autour de lui l'obscurité froide et silencieuse le reposait, le rassurait. Ici, au moins, il pouvait penser tranquillement et décider si oui ou non, il voulait sortir de cet endroit et se réveiller dans le lit de la chambre d'hôpital où il reposait. Mais qu'est-ce qui le retenait vraiment de passer de l'autre côté ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser tout tomber, arrêter de se battre chaque seconde pour vivre, arrêter de souffrir ? Il n'en pouvait plus des bips lancinants et répétitifs des machines autour de lui, à l'affut du moindre problème dans son corps. Ce serait tellement plus simple d'abandonner et de quitter ce monde injuste et égoïste pour toujours...<em>

Un jeune docteur aux cheveux d'une étrange couleur verte s'avança vers le lit où reposait le corps d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Les lèvres pincées, l'homme en blouse blanche observait le visage paisible et les yeux fermés, les bras percés d'une multitude de tuyaux transportant tout les nutriments nécessaires à la survie de l'organisme et l'électrocardiogramme qui affichait les fonctions cardiaques du patient. « L'état est stable et ne s'est pas détérioré...mais il n'a pas toujours montré le moindre signe de réveil » nota-t-il sur la fiche de suivi. C'est alors qu'il buta sur le nom du blessé et un soupir se découragement s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Comment diable en est-on arrivé là ?»

Secouant la tête, il se rappela qu'il avait d'autres personnes à aller voir et c'est avec réticence qu'il quitta la pièce, oubliant la feuille de papier qui traînait négligemment sur la chaise près du lit. Parmi les traitements et les annotations compliquées, quelques informations se détachaient un peu plus clairement de la fiche :

_ Nom du patient : Kagami Taiga_

_ Age : 25 ans_

_ Profession : Pompier_

_ Etat actuel : Coma._

_Hum, hum, hum fini ! _

* * *

><p><strong>N'essayez pas de me tuer et laissez-moi m'expliquer : ce texte est le prologue de la fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Je voulais faire un début différent par rapport à mes autres fictions et ça a abouti à ce prologue. Le premier chapitre devrait arriver bientôt (?) et changera complètement de ton. Et il devrait être beaucoup plus long. <strong>

**Enfin bref, j'espère que cette (tout petite) mise en bouche vous a plu et j'espère vous revoir bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre, j'ai réussi quand même à écrire mon chapitre malgré la reprise des cours ! J'espère que je pourrai quand même poster un ou deux chapitres par semaine pour mes deux fics. Enfin, on verra bien.**

**Pour rappeler, ce chapitres et les suivants se passeront quelques mois avant le prologue.**

**Un peu de KiseKuro en avant et deux personnages OC qui m'appartiennent ! **

**Encore un peu de blabla mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher : j'adore vraiment les fics où Taiga est en pompier et Daiki en policier. C'est juste trop...*µ* . Aussi vous verrez assez rapidement mon amour pour ces uniformes ainsi que celui de Midorima x) ( vous pensez vraiment que je ne vais rien faire avec sa blouse blanche de docteur ?).**

**Enfin bref, je sens que je vais m'éclater à écrire cette histoire !**

**Auteur : moi ! **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Mais certains personnages sortent de ma propre imagination.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quelques mois plus tôt...<strong>_

« Kagami ! Fais gaffe ! »

L'interpellé releva la tête, se demandant pour quelle raison son coéquipier semblait si paniqué lorsqu'un vêtement non identifié, à la senteur douteuse atterrit pile sur le haut de son crâne. Pendant une longue minute, il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas d'un iota. Enfin, lentement, trèèèès lentement il attrapa du bout des doigts le...truc sur sa tête et se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette chose qui se grattait la tête d'un air gêné.

« Nobukiiiiiiiiii ... grogna-t-il, menaçant.

- Je ne te visais pas promis ! C'est -nom- que je voulais avoir!

- ...»

Une nouvelle fois le jeune homme de 24 ans se tut, faisant redouter le pire chez son camarade. La punition arriva plus vite que prévue : avec surprise Nakashima vit le rouge tendre le boxer sale vers lui, aucune trace d'animosité. Mais alors qu'il tendait le bras pour récupérer l'objet du délit, il se retrouva subitement plaqué au sol, en train d'étouffer sous l'odeur du sous-vêtement que lui plaquait sans ménagement une grande main sur le visage.

« Putain, Kagami ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Moui, tu veux dire quelque chose ?

- Enleves-moi cette chose de mon visage !

- Mmh...nan ! »

L'agressé s'étrangla d'indignation : son camarade était un vrai gosse quand il le voulait ! Et ses amis qui ne bougeaient pas d'un poil pour l'aider ! S'il tendait l'oreille, il aurait été sûr de les entendre rigoler ! « Faux frères ! » hurla-t-il mentalement. C'est alors que l'odeur du tissu sale se renforça un peu plus, le stoppant dans ses pensées meurtrières. Bon, il avait tout le temps pour se venger d'eux après, là pour l'instant, c'était sa santé nasale et respiratoire qui était en jeu !

* * *

><p>Après avoir salué ses amis et leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, Kagami sortit de la caserne, complètement épuisé. Les journées d'un pompier étaient éreintantes et les gamineries de ses coéquipiers n'arrangeaient rien, mais Kagami n'aurait échangé sa vie pour rien au monde. Même s'il devait faire souvent face à des situations difficiles, il adorait son métier et donnait toute son âme durant les opérations. Aider les gens et voir leurs sourires éclatants était aussi important pour lui que le basket...<p>

Les mains dans les poches, le jeune adulte marchait tranquillement dans les rues alors que son esprit s'évadait. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas joué au basket. Jouer seul n'était pas très amusant et aucun de ses coéquipiers n'était assez fort pour faire un bon one-on-one. Il en venait presque à regretter les moments passés durant la période de lycée. Aaaaaah, le lycée... Avec l'équipe de Seirin, l'InterHigh, la Winter Cup et la Génération des Miracles et tant d'autres choses... Cela avait été les trois années les plus excitantes et enrichissantes en matière de basket. Et d'amitié : Kagami avait forgé des liens durables avec des gens qu'il appréciait. Ainsi, il revoyait toujours de temps en temps Kuroko ou Himuro malgré leurs vies professionnelles chargées et gardait le contact avec eux et d'autres, comme Kise. Il était même intervenu dans la crèche où travaillait son ancienne ombre et on pouvait dire qu'il avait fait une très grande impression là-bas. Il rigola légèrement à ce souvenir : les enfants ne voulaient plus se décrocher de lui et s'accrochaient furieusement à ses jambes, tandis que le cyan filmait la scène, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Il sortit de ses pensées, se rendant compte qu'il était finalement arrivé chez lui. Il grimpa rapidement les marches de son immeuble, pressé de rentrer dans son appartement et de se réfugier sous la couette. Il ouvrit la porte et eut à peine le temps de la refermer avec ses clés, qu'une boule poils l'accueillit et se frotta contre sa jambe droite, miaulant bruyamment. Il se pencha et caressa tendrement le pelage immaculé et soyeux de l'animal qui se mit à ronronner avec la puissance d'un moteur d'avion :

« Je suppose que tu as faim »

Le miaulement bruyant et la rapide lichette qu'il reçut sur la main, le confirmèrent dans ses pensées. Se redressant, il tenta tant bien que mal d'arriver dans la cuisine, le chat lui tournant continuellement entre les jambes. Il posa un bol sur le bar américain et versa les croquettes, observant avec amusement le félin sauter sur une chaise haute avant de bondir vers le récipient plein. Tout en caressant son animal, Kagami se replongea à nouveau dans ses pensées : il avait acheté Kagome peu après avoir cassé avec son petit ami, il y avait maintenant deux ans. Il ne supportait plus le silence de son appartement et puisqu'il avait toujours eu un faible pour les félins, il était allé dans une animalerie et avait eu le coup de cœur pour cette toute petite boule de poils blanche aux magnifiques yeux bleus. Depuis, l'animal était son seul compagnon, et dans sa vie, et dans son lit.

« C'est pas le moment de déprimer ! » se fustigea-t-il mentalement : oui il n'avait plus eu de relation amoureuse et sexuelle depuis deux ans, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se lamenter. Alors, certes des fois il lui prenait l'envie d'avoir un coup d'un soir pour pouvoir enfin retirer toute cette frustration, mais l'idée même le révulsait la seconde qui suivait. Non, il détestait ce genre de relation ; il était pour celles qui duraient et qui incluraient l'amour et la confiance de l'un envers l'autre...

« Merde, je deviens fleur bleue. » grogna-t-il.

Devant lui, le chat avait terminé de manger et regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté en une mimique d'interrogation face au comportement de son maître. Maître qui gloussa devant l'action de son chat et rassura ce dernier en lui caressant doucement la tête. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, et Kagami bailla, se rappelant brusquement combien il était fatigué. Il délaissa le chat et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le lit énorme qui l'attendait depuis près de 18 heures et s'y allongea avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant. Il se laissa tomber dans les limbes du sommeil avec bonheur, bercé par les ronronnements et la douce chaleur de l'animal près de lui.

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut ni son réveil, ni le soleil qui réveilla le rouge mais des éclats de voix. Il grogna, mécontent d'être ainsi dérangé mais jeta néanmoins un rapide coup d'oeil vers son réveil : midi trente. Wow, il avait dormi comme une masse ! Heureusement que c'était son jour de congé, sinon le capitaine de la caserne lui aurait tiré les oreilles dans tous les sens du terme. Lentement, il se releva et regarda d'un oeil morne les jeux de lumière que projetaient les stores sur le mur en face de lui. Au bout de dix minutes d'activité cérébrale se situant à celle d'un légumineux mort, il se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi avec Kuroko et Kise. Quoique...il avait un léger doute sur l'heure... C'est alors que son regard se posa sur l'écran de son portable qui venait juste de vibrer et d'afficher un rappel qui devait être sûrement important :<p>

_ RDV K&K, 13 heures, Maji Burger._

Il se figea un instant, pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce n'est qu'après avoir vérifié une dizaine de fois et confirmé que oui ce n'était pas une blague, que son cerveau envoya enfin un message à son système nerveux :

_« HOLY SHIT ! »_

Cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire bouger : il arracha la couverture, envoyant le pauvre chat de l'autre côté de la pièce en même temps et se précipita dans la salle de bains. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il était à peu près présentable et il fonça, chaussures à la main devant l'entrée. Après s'être chaussé, il attrapa sa veste en cuir, l'enfila et ouvrit la porte. Il se tourna alors vers le félin, qui le regardait, intrigué de voir son maître dans cet état de panique :

« Je rentrerais pas trop tard promis ! Sois sage et ne fais pas de bêtises !

- Meow ? »

Il ferma finalement la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, vérifiant l'heure : 12h55. Ça pouvait encore aller, il n'aurait que cinq petites minutes de retard s'il courait tout le long du trajet. Aussitôt, son corps se mit en marche et il dévala les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante. En sortant de l'immeuble, il faillit se prendre les pieds dans ce qui semblait être des cartons d'emménagement, mais il réussit malgré tout à ne pas s'étaler sur le goudron. Rapidement, il se reprit et courut de toutes ses forces vers son objectif, dépassant un jeune homme qui sortait une caisse d'un camion garé près du bâtiment, à la vitesse de la lumière. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, surpris devant la précipitation de cette personne qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Mais la voix de son amie d'enfance eut vite fait de lui faire redescendre les pieds sur terre :

« Dai-chaaaan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour mettre autant de temps à poser un simple carton ? Dépêches-toi, ce truc pèse une tonne !

- Rah ça va, Satsuki ! J'arrive ! »

Il retourna à sa tache, oubliant dans les minutes qui suivirent, l'étrange jeune homme...

* * *

><p>Le dit-jeune homme piquait un sprint monumental depuis maintenant dix minutes et ses poumons lui hurlaient de s'arrêter, réclamant de l'air suite à cette course imprévue. Mais il ignora les élancements dans sa poitrine et accéléra même sa foulée lorsqu'il aperçut enfin l'enseigne du Maji Burger. Une minute plus tard, il se tenait devant une tête blonde et une tête bleue bien connu, les mains sur les jambes et essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Un léger rire retentit au-dessus de sa tête, provenant sûrement de la bouche de l'ancien mannequin :<p>

« Panne d'oreiller, Kagamicchi ?» demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour l'instant, le rouge hocha simplement la tête, récoltant un rire de la part du pilote et une mine qui semblait désespérée de la part du gardien d'enfants.

« Au moins tu es à peu près l'heure, Kagami-kun. Mais la prochaine fois, essaie de ne pas oublier ...

- Désolé Kuroko, Kise...»

Le blond balaya l'excuse d'un vague mouvement de bras :

« Bah, c'est pas comme si le fait que tu ne sois pas là, m'aurait attristé de la pire des façons qui soit. Au moins j'aurais pu me console dans les bras de Testuyacc- aïe ! Ça fait mal, Testuyacchi! S'indigna Kise, frottant sa côte douloureuse.

- Tu l'as mérité : tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ces choses-là. Déclara le fantôme, essayant de se montrer imperturbable malgré la légère couleur rose bien présente sur ses joues.

- D'accord, d'accord, je ne le ferai plus je le promets, soupira son petit ami.

- Tu dis toujours ça, mais tu ne peux pas t'empêche de recommencer la fois d'après.

- Hey ! »

Kagami regarda ses plus proches amis avec Himuro, se disputer gentiment et souffla discrètement : qu'est-ce qu'il les enviait. Certes, la relation entre ces deux-là était un peu anormale et pas parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes, non. Mais c'était leurs façons d'être et ils semblaient s'en contenter parfaitement, au moins, ils s'étaient trouvés l'un et l'autre et c'était rare dans un pays tel que le Japon où l'homosexualité était un sujet tabou. Le rouge en venait presque à regretter l'Amérique. Il sortit de ses pensées légèrement cafardeuses et suivit ses amis dans le fast-food où ils avaient l'habitude de manger durant leurs sorties. Elles étaient malheureusement assez rares, avec leurs métiers respectifs, surtout celui de Kise qui lui faisait voyager tout le tour du globe, aussi les appréciaient-ils vraiment, lorsque l'une d'elles pointait le bout de son nez.

Après avoir pris leurs commandes et s'être assis confortablement, Kagami, comme à chaque début de conversation entre eux, demanda comment se passait leurs travail et vice-versa. Après avoir écouté Kuroko raconter certains faits et gestes des enfants dans la garderie et dire dans les grandes lignes, ce qui s'était passé à la caserne, le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami ;

« Alors l'Inde, Kise ?

- Pour le peu que j'en ai vu, c'est un très beau pays ! Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils considèrent les vaches comme un animal sacré au point de la laisser tranquille si elle bloque une route, raconta le blond, visiblement marqué par cette histoire.

- Cela fait partie de leur culture Ryouta-kun, et je pense qu'ils trouvent certaines parties de notre façon de vivre tout aussi étranges, voir dérangeantes.

- Heeeeiiin ? Comme quoi ? S'étonna le bel homme.

- Et bien...le Hara-Kiri ou Seppuku* si tu préfères »

Kagami grimaça légèrement : effectivement cette pratique était un peu extrême mais elle n'était plus aussi pratiquée à leur époque. Malgré tout il n'était pas surpris si cette coutume -si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme cela- choquait les autres pays. En effet, il avait été élevé aux Etats-Unis et là-bas, le fait de se suicider par déshonneur était incompréhensible : on n'allait pas se suicider pour si peu enfin ! Près de lui, son ami à la chevelure d'or devait avoir abouti à la même conclusion puisqu'il hochait la tête pensivement :

« Tu as définitivement raison Testuyacchi : certaines de nos coutumes peuvent vraiment paraître bizarres du point de vue des étrangers. Enfin bref, pour revenir à notre premier sujet, je suis rentré il y a deux jours et je repars dès ce soir pour Montréal.

- Où est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Kagami, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette ville.

- Au Canada ! C'est la première fois que je vais dans ce pays et il paraît que c'est magnifique là-bas ! »

Le pompier aquiesca et reprit une bouchée de son dix-septième hamburger, lorsque Kuroko prit subitement la parole:

« Et côté coeur, Kagami-kun ? Rien de nouveau ?

- Que-Quoi ?! S'étouffa le questionné, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me poser une question pareille ?

- Je pense que Tetsuyacchi a raison : ça fait presque deux ans que tu n'as plus eu aucune relation amoureuse, reprit le pilote, visiblement curieux.»

Le rouge sentit ses joues s'échauffer légèrement et il grogna, évitant le regard de ses amis :

« J'ai vingt-cinq ans les gars ! Je suis très bien capable de me trouver un mec sans votre aide !

- Si je me rappelle bien, le partenaire que tu avais choisi, t'as manipulé et trompé avec je ne sais combien de filles et de mecs pendant près de trois ans, avant que tu ne te décides enfin à le mettre dehors, Kagami-kun, rappela le fantôme, froid comme la mort.

- Merci de me rappeler ce doux souvenir, s'hérissa son ancienne lumière.»

En effet, le seul et unique mec avec lequel il avait bâti une relation amoureuse s'était comporté comme le dernier connard et avait profité sans vergogne de sa naïveté dans le domaine du couple. Les derniers mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avaient été un vrai calvaire et bien qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour ce salopard, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, un sentiment puissant lui prenait à la gorge. Celui d'étriper et de castrer violemment cet homme. Aaaah quelle douce vengeance ce serait...

Kise déglutit en voyant une aura noire entourer le corps de Kagami alors que ce dernier esquissait un sourire de psychopathe. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être à la place de l'ex, même si ce dernier méritait les pires souffrances pour avoir blessé son ami et celui de son petit ami. Hélas, cette période avait rendu méfiant le tigre sur l'amour et les hommes et l'ancien mannequin était sûr qu'il avait échappé de belles occasions. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait aucun homosexuel dans une mégalopole de près de 35 millions d'habitants et le pompier était loin d'être laid ! Il était déjà beau lorsqu'il était au lycée mais maintenant qu'il était adulte, il était magnifique. Son visage avait perdu les traits de l'adolescence et ses traits s'étaient durcis, ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et son corps n'avait pas perdu de son imposante musculature. Au contraire : l'entraînement d'un pompier et sa vie de tous les jours étaient extrêmement physiques musculairement et ça se répercutait très bien sur son corps puissant.

D'autant plus que Kagami n'était pas que beau puisqu'il possédait une personnalité attirante. Contrairement à son apparence, il n'était pas bourru et maladroit et était même plutôt doué de ses mains, avec sa cuisine délicieuse et son don pour les massages de dos (Kise avait déjà eut la chance de se faire masser par le basketteur et Dieu qu'il était doué !). Son côté sauvage et mystérieux complétait tout ceci et faisait retourner beaucoup de femmes -et même certains hommes- sur son passage. Son point de vue, le blond le donnait en toute objectivité puisqu'il était en couple avec son Testuyacchi chéri et qu'il savait pertinemment que ce dernier pensait exactement la même chose sur son ancienne lumière.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient alors mis en tête de trouver LA personne parfaite pour leur ami et enfin cesser son célibat. Parce que deux ans, c'est long et Kuroko et Kise voulaient voir leur ami, heureux dans tous ce qu'il ferait. Le travail et l'amitié étaient déjà remplis, il ne restait plus que la case Amour à cocher !

Loin de se douter des idées matrimoniales qui agitaient les deux anciens membres de la Génération des Miracles, Kagami termina enfin son repas. C'est alors que l'envie de jouer au basket le prit soudainement, idée qu'il partagea de suite avec les deux jeunes hommes qui acquiescèrent, heureux de jouer une nouvelle fois au basket, même si ce n'était que dans un terrain de streetball. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient apporté aucune balle, aussi le rouge décida d'aller prendre la sienne dans son appartement et donna rendez-vous à ses amis devant le Maji Burger dans une heure.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le pompier arrivait devant son immeuble et remarqua le camion de déménagement garé devant. «Ah oui, c'est vrai j'avais failli tomber à cause des cartons. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui y emménage » pensa-t-il. Il salua poliment les déménageurs qu'il croisait et s'aperçut que la personne était son nouveau voisin de palier, au vu des caisses et de la porte grande ouverte. Il ne voulut pas aller voir tout de suite son voisin pour le saluer, ne voulant pas le déranger et entra dans son appartement, salué par les miaulements de Kogame. Il donna à manger à l'animal et profita des quelques minutes qui lui restaient à se changer et à préparer minutieusement son sac de sport. Il prit enfin sa balle de basket et après avoir passé son sac autour de son épaule et caressé rapidement le chat. Il mit ses chaussures et ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée qui rentra violemment en contact avec quelque chose. Entendant un grognement de douleur, Kagami, sortit, ferma la porte, et commença à s'excuser, légèrement paniqué :

« Je suis vraiment désolé, est-ce que vo...

- Ça va, ça va, arrêtez de psychoter pour pas grand-chose, commença l'inconnu qui enleva la main sur son front, découvrant son visage, mais la prochaine fois fait-Kagami ?

- Que ? »

Il regarda dans les yeux le jeune homme et sombra dans deux pierres bleues profondes. Il hoqueta de surprise : devant lui, assis au milieu de livres éparpillés, se trouvait Aomine Daiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Seppuku ou Hara-Kiri<strong> : Le _**seppuku**_ ( littéralement « coupure au ventre ») ou **hara-kiri** ou **harakiri ** est une forme rituelle de suicide masculin par éventration, apparue au Japon vers le XIIe siècle dans la classe des samouraïs, et officiellement interdite en 1868.

Traditionnellement, le _seppuku_ était réalisé dans un temple en s'ouvrant l'abdomen à l'aide d'un abre courtou, ce qui libère l'âme. La forme traditionnelle consiste en une ouverture transversale sous le nombril. Le _seppuku_ comporte une version encore plus douloureuse, le _jumonji-giri_, qui consiste à rajouter une coupe verticale (de haut en bas) à la coupe horizontale pour marquer sa volonté d'expiation. Il existe une version moins honorable (et moins douloureuse) dans laquelle un "ami" (_kaishakunin_) coupe la tête pour une mort instantanée.

Le _seppuku_ était traditionnellement utilisé en dernier recours, lorsqu'un guerrier estimait immoral un ordre de son maître et refusait de l'exécuter. C'était aussi une façon de se repentir d'un péché impardonnable, commis volontairement ou par accident. Plus près de nous, le _seppuku_ subsiste encore comme une manière exceptionnelle de racheter ses fautes, mais aussi pour se laver d'un échec personnel.

Le _seppuku_ étant un rituel masculin, les femmes nobles et épouses de samouraïs pratiquaient le _jigai_, une forme de suicide consistant à se trancher la gorge avec un poignard.

Voilà c'était l'info du jour pour ceux ou celles qui ne savait pas ce que c'était ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaaam ! <strong>

**J'ai enfin fini le premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

**Alors que pensez-vous de Nobuli Nakashima ? et de Kogame ? D'autant plus que Kogame veut dire tigre blanc en japonais, c'est-y pas mignon ? **

**Uh uh uh ! C'est la rencontre entre Aomine et Kagami : que va-t-il se passer ? Mystère...**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer que ce soit positif négatif ou pour me rappeler deux trois point de grammaire et d'orthographe ! Je suis toujours preneuse ! **

**Je publierai le prochain chapitre après que j'ai posté celui de "Compagnon félin" Alors un peu de patience ! **

**A très bientôt ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre !**

**Bref, pas d'AoKaga ( où alors faut vraiment chercher entre les lignes...), mais un autre couple qui j'espère vous fera plaisir ^^**

**Un peu de blabla sur l'auteur et le disclaiimer et après vous pourrez lire promis ! **

**Auteur : je vois mal quelqu'un pirater mon ordinateur et clamer que tout ce qui a été écrit est de lui...Il serait mort d'épilepsie avant...(ou d'anémie au choix...)**

**Disclaimer : Ces putains de magnifiques spécimens mâles qui n'existent pas dans la réalité (tant de cruauté T_T) appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE II<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant prêt de deux bonnes minutes qu'ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux et Kagami ne savait toujours pas quoi dire ou faire. À part se dire comme quoi le temps fait extrêmement bien les choses puisqu'il dévisageait non, bavait littéralement sur cet archétype de superbe mâle musclé. Les muscles puissants, à peine masqués par une chemise noire, ouverte sur trois boutons et ces magnifiques jambes de sportifs, enfermées dans un jean bleu lui faisaient quelque peu tourner la tête. Et cette peau chocolatée qui devait être...

« Dai-chaaaan c'était quoi ce bru- Oh mon Dieu, Kagamin ! »

La sensation d'un corps qui se jetait sur lui, le faisant tituber, arracha le pompier à sa-hum...contemplation et il baissa les yeux, apercevant une longue chevelure rose pendant que deux seins rebondis se pressaient doucement contre son torse. Il cligna des yeux, son cerveau faisant lentement l'addition des repères : cheveux roses...poitrine avantageuse...

« M-Momoi ? Balbutia-t-il, son niveau de surprise atteignant un nouveau palier.

- Bien sur que c'est moi ! Tu croyais que j'étais qui ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Et bien...commença-t-il, brusquement coupé par la rosée.

- Enfin bref, ça va faire combien de temps maintenant ? Sept ans qu'on s'est pas vus ? C'est long ! Il doit t'être arrivé tout un tas de trucs ! Comment vont Kise et Tetsu-kun ? Ils sont toujours ensemble ? C'est vrai que tu es pompier ? Et pourquoi tu ne...»

Kagami était complètement perdu, submergé par le flot de paroles continu qui sortait de la bouche de l'ancienne manager. Les informations et ses pensées se mélangeaient joyeusement dans sa tête, le laissant quelque peu interdit quant à l'attitude enflammée et enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

« Satsuki, tais-toi, tu es en train de lui faire peur, ordonna une voix grave et masculine. »

L'agresseuse et sa victime tournèrent la tête, en direction celui qui avait osé la déranger, pour l'une, et celui qui avait réussi à stopper cette joie débordante, pour l'autre. Le jeune homme à la peau brune avait visiblement réussi à se relever et laissait l'une de ses mains passer dans ses cheveux, l'air complètement dépassé par les évènements. Ignorant les protestations indignées de son amie d'enfance, il se tourna vers le rouge, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« J'imagine, qu'au vu de la réaction de Satsuki, tu es vraiment Bakagami...et moi qui croyais que ce n'était qu'un mauvais tour que me jouait mon cerveau !»

Instantanément, Kagami sentit une veine de colère pulser sur son front et toutes les émotions dû à ses hormones s'évanouirent, remplacées par l'agacement : Aomine était peut-être devenu une véritable bombe sexuelle mais il restait apparemment un véritable goujat...

« Mais je suis content de te voir malgré tout, Kagami, continua le bleuté, souriant et donnant une étreinte amicale à un pompier sonné de surprise. »

Ou pas. Aomine aurait-il donc changé et apprit à mûrir ? Le rouge fixait avec hébétude les deux jeunes gens devant lui, passant de la jeune femme au jeune homme et répétant plusieurs fois son action, arrachant un gloussement à Satsuki :

« Kagamin... tu es sûr que tout va très bien ?

- Hein-ah ! Euh et bien...commença-t-il, se grattant la tête d'un air gené, c'est que...je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Si tu nous disais d'abord pourquoi tu sortais si précipitamment, engagea la rosée, amusée par le comportement de ce géant de presque deux mètre.

- Hé bien j'allais rejoindre Kise et Kuroko pour...»

Il arrêta de parler et écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant enfin qu'il était attendu par le couple. Sous les yeux surpris de ses deux congénères, il se frappa le front de la main, marmonnant combien il était stupide. Un léger problème s'imposa alors à lui : soit il restait avec Momoi et Aomine pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et ratait un rendez-vous avec une proposition alléchante de one-on-one, soit il se comportait comme le dernier des malpolis, plantaient là les deux jeunes gens et allait rejoindre les autres. Dans les deux cas, ça irait mal pour lui alors comment faire pour que-...

C'est alors que la solution lui apparut, tout simple et pourtant tellement pratique ! L'action n'ayant duré qu'une fraction de seconde, il prit rapidement sa décision. Il félicita intérieurement son cerveau et s'adressa une nouvelle fois à ses interlocuteurs :

« Désolé, je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai un rendez-vous avec Kise et Kuroko pour une partie de basket et je me disais que vous pourriez peut-être venir ? Ça vous permettra de revoir vos amis et de parler avec eux mais si vous être trop occup-

- Mais c'est génial ! coupa la rosée, tout excitée, bien sûr qu'on accepte !

- Oï Satsuki et l'emménagement ?

- Dai-chan, Dai-chan, Daichan...Satsuki secoua la tête de déception, Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de revoir tes anciens coéquipiers et amis. De plus, toi qui voulais jouer au basket te voilà servi !

- Mais... commença le jeune homme, rapidement interrompu par les yeux larmoyants de la jeune femme :

- Alleeeeez ! Les cartons sont tous déchargés et il ne reste plus qu'à les vider et ranger tes affaires, c'est tout ! Et puis faire une petite pause ne nous fera pas de mal...»

Aomine soupira et laissa échapper un léger rire, amusé par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie. Qui avait totalement raison : ça faisait près de cinq heures qu'il traînait entre ces foutus cartons et une pause serait plus que la bienvenue. De plus, ça faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas joué au basket et l'idée de jouer contre deux de ses plus grands adversaires et son ancienne ombre était particulièrement...alléchante. Il tapota gentiment les cheveux de sa soeur de coeur, la faisant couiner de surprise :

« D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné : on va voir Tetsu et Kise. Mais tu devras m'aider après, promis ?

- Promis ! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire radieux, illuminant son visage.»

Kagami regardait l'échange, agréablement surpris : les deux jeunes gens semblaient avoir évolués et mûris de façon positive au cours de ces dernières années. Et puisque l'ancien ace de Touou semblait être son voisin de palier, les choses allaient devenir plus intéressantes... Il se rappela alors qu'ils étaient attendus et le fit remarquer à Momoi et Aomine. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête et suivirent le pompier à l'endroit où les attendaient le pilote et le gardien d'enfants.

* * *

><p>Jamais il n'oublierait ce moment, se promit le rouge, se retenant de rire devant le tableau qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés, le blond lui avait sauté dessus pour se plaindre comme quoi il était ENCORE en retard, que ça n'était plus possible et qu'il devait songer à se reprendre en main. Dix minutes plus tard, Kise continuait de s'accrocher à Kagami et de faire la diva, lorsque Kuroko l'avait interrompu en disant qu'il était extrêmement malpoli d'ignorer des amis perdus de vue depuis sept ans. Le pilote, intrigué, avait tourné la tête en direction de son petit ami et avait découvert ce dernier, entouré de Momoi et Aomine comme si c'était la plus naturelle des choses.<p>

Le jeune homme avait eu une réaction des plus normales...pour un homme de sa trempe : après deux bonnes minutes de silence complet, Kise avait commencé à pleurer comme une madeleine et avait serré contre son torse les deux victi...souffre-doul...jeunes gens en sanglotant comme quoi il était heureux de les voir après tant d'années d'absence, qu'ils lui avaient manqué etc...

Aussi, voir les âmes qui s'échappaient lentement des corps mous et sans vie que trimballait sans aucun ménagement une pile électrique blonde, tuant ses chers amis de par son étreinte pour le moins poulpesque, était un spectacle des plus amusants et Kagami commençait à trembler, secoué par des spasmes de rires qu'il contenait de plus en plus difficilement. La torture cessa enfin pour la rosée et le bleuté, lorsque Kuroko donna un coup particulièrement puissant et vicieux dans les côtes de son petit ami, qui glapit de douleur et laissa échapper les corps amorphes qui s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

Assister à la correction d'un Kise larmoyant par un fantôme des plus imperturbables, alors que deux cadavres étaient étalés près d'eux fut de trop pour le pauvre pompier. Il éclata brutalement de rire, le corps plié en deux, les bras croisés sous les côtes.

«Pff... Ahahahah !»

Ce brusque éclat de voix sembla réanimer les deux dépouilles et détourner le couple dans son activité. Tous dévisagèrent Kagami d' un air perdu ce qui ne fit que décupler l'hilarité du rouge qui sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Et quand enfin il se calmait, à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard d'un de ses congénères, il éclatait à nouveau de rire. Ses abdominaux le brûlaient et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, mais il s'en fichait. Dix longues minutes plus tard, le jeune homme arrêta enfin de rigoler même s'il continuait toujours de glousser et les quatre jeunes gens commencèrent enfin à tenir une conversation normale :

« Kagami-kun, ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer de Kise-kun et des autres...reprocha l'ancienne ombre de Seirin

- Pff, désolé si vous êtes des- uh uh !- phénomènes pareils, pouffa son ami s'attirant trois regards indignés :

- Kagamicchi/Kagamin, méchant ! boudèrent Kise et Momoi, gonflant l'une de leurs joues.»

Cette simple action, très peu mature au demeurant, faillit faire repartir le pompier dans son fou rire, mais Aomine grogna une phrase qui capta leurs attentions :

« Pitié Kise, Satsuki ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre mes coéquipiers ! Évitez de me faire penser à eux alors que je les revois demain !

- Maintenant que tu le dis, Aomine-kun, est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire quel est ton travail ? Demanda le plus petit du groupe.

- Je suis officier de police au poste de police du centre de Tokyo.

- HEIN ?! s'exclamèrent Kagami et Kise, après un moment de blanc, Sérieusement Aomine/Aominecchi ?

- Quoi ? Renifla suspicieusement le policier, C'est quoi cette réaction ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes refermèrent la bouche et semblèrent réfléchir soigneusement à ce qu'ils allaient répondre mais Kuroko les devança :

« Qui aurait cru qu'un simple d'esprit tel que toi aurait réussi le concours national ? Enfin, j'imagine que les années passées t'ont fait changer, Aomine-kun...J'espère en tout cas. »

Le basané s'étouffa d'indignation et commença à débiter des insultes colorées à un homme aussi expressif qu'une statue de pierre sous le regard désespéré pour Momoi et surpris pour les deux jeunes hommes : l'ancien ace de Touou avait visiblement gardé encore pas mal de l'adolescent arrogant et fier qu'il avait été. Se détournant des deux amis, Kise proposa à Kagami et Momoi de laisser-là "ces grands enfants" et de commencer à jouer au basket. Le pompier accepta l'offre avec plaisir et se plaça sous le panier, tandis que la jeune femme se postait entre eux pour faire l'arbitre.

Elle lança la balle et ils sautèrent, bras tendu vers le ballon orange. Grâce à son saut inhumain, le rouge fut celui qui attrapa la balle en premier et son sourire s'élargit, ses mains retrouvant avec bonheur la sensation de la sphère, à la fois rugueuse et douce. Il retomba sur ses pieds et commença à dribler tandis que le blond adoptait une posture défensive devant lui, le visage concentré. Du coin de l'œil, Kagami s'aperçut qu'Aomine et Kuroko avaient arrêté de parler et s'était rapproché pour assister au match.

Il se reconcentra et dévisagea le joueur en face de lui, la mine indéchiffrable. Il raffermit sa prise sur la balle et se détendit à une vitesse fulgurante, les veines parcourues d'une énergie débordante ! Le basket lui faisait toujours cet effet, même à 25 ans...

«Le métier de pilote te ramollis vraiment, Kise ! Remarqua le policier, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres alors que le concerné respirait bruyamment, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

- Aominecchi ! S'indigna le blond, Désolé si mon métier ne me permet pas d'utiliser mes capacités physiques ! Et puis je ne suis pas gros !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kise, tu es très bien, interrompit Kagami, et puis je suis sûr que Kuroko aurait fait une remarque sur ton poids ou ta silhouette s'il te trouvait trop gros !

- C'est vrai, Testuyacchi ? demanda l'ancien mannequin avec espoir.

- Kagami-kun, ne fais pas croire à des choses que je n'ai pas dites. C'est lassant à force. »

Aomine regarda une nouvelle fois, l'échange entre les trois hommes et sourit devant le spectacle amusant qu'ils offraient. En sept ans, ils avaient dû en partager des choses et le bleuté se surprit à regretter d'avoir perdu tout contact pendant toutes ces années. Certes il y avait eut Satsuki, et il avait été là pour elle mais ils se surprenaient des fois à regretter l'ancien temps au lycée. Quoique...il préférait nettement ce qu'il était maintenant que l'adolescent brailleur et hautain qu'il avait été.

Oui, définitivement il était content de pouvoir reprendre contact avec trois de ses plus proches amis. De plus, Kagami était son voisin de palier maintenant et il était presque certain qui allait y avoir des situations intéressantes. À propos du jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates, il avait été vraiment surpris d'apprendre que ce dernier était devenu pompier. Lui qui aimait tellement le basket, il aurait très bien pu devenir basketteur proffesionnel avec ses incroyables capacités ! D'ailleurs en parlant de basket...

«Oï, Kagami ! T'es pas trop fatigué pour un one-on-one contre moi ? S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est quand tu veux, Aomine ! J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop rouillé ! Le tança le rouge.

- Ah ! Comme si tu pouvais espérer me battre, même après sept ans... Me sous-estime pas ! S'excita le policier, traversé par une vague d'impatience et d'adrénaline.

- Ça vaut aussi pour toi ! »

Momoi, Kuroko et Kise regardaient les deux grands rivaux se retrouver et se mettre en place, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres : dès que le basket entrait en jeu, entre ces deux-là c'était la symbiose totale et plus rien ne comptait. Après toutes ces années, le basket les réunissait une nouvelle fois sur le terrain, pour le meilleur...et le pire.

* * *

><p>Kagami s'écroula sur son canapé, complètement épuisé et en sueur. Le match contre Aomine avait été intense, long, haletant et douloureux. Ses muscles étaient douloureusement tirés et ses articulations grinçaient joyeusement mais la sensation de bien-être et de contentement surpassait cet inconvénient. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il avait gagné contre l'ace de la Génération des Miracles ! Bon, le policier ne pratiquait pas aussi souvent que lui et il n'était plus aussi rapide qu'avant, mais il restait tout de même un monstre et le rouge avait réussi à remporter une victoire ! Et la réaction d'Aomine, suite à sa défaite, l'avait agréablement surpris : le jeune homme avait simplement soupiré et déclaré qu'il devait vraiment se remettre à jouer avant de féliciter le vainqueur. Bien loin de l'adolescent qui avait grogné et déclaré que c'était un simple coup de chance, la première fois qu'il l'avait battu en dehors des matchs officiels.<p>

Kagami avait donc hâte de découvrir les nouvelles facettes -ainsi que les anciennes- du policier... Malheureusement, toute bonne chose avait une fin et à la fin de l'après-midi, chacun dut partir de son côté, bien que ce fut Kise et Kuroko d'un côté et Momoi, Aomine et lui de l'autre. Après avoir promis au couple de venir dîner un de ces soirs, les trois jeunes gens étaient retournés tranquillement vers l'immeuble en discutant.

Le tigre avait découvert ainsi que Satsuki, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, ne vivait pas avec le bleuté, mais dans le quartier de Kagurazaka où elle y exerçait son métier de biostatisticienne. Pour enchaîner sur une loooongue explication d'en quoi constituait son métier. Bref, après avoir été lobotomisé sévèrement par la rosée, ils étaient finalement arrivé à destination et s'étaient quittés sur le palier de sa porte avec la promesse de se revoir le plus vite possible. Après avoir bien sûr pris leurs numéros de téléphone et les avoir enregistrés dans ses contacts.

Maintenant, Kagami se retrouvait affalé sur le canapé, épuisé et courbaturé de partout. Une furieuse envie de prendre un bon bain brûlant le prit d'un coup et il se dépêcha de respecter cette pulsion, avant qu'il ne devienne trop flemmard pour bouger le moindre petit doigt. Une fois la baignoire remplie, le jeune homme se dévêtit rapidement et s'enfonça dans l'eau chaude en soupirant de plaisir. Il se détendit complètement et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant. C'est alors qu'une pensée traversa son cerveau : « C'était vraiment une bonne journée » songea-t-il, avant de se mettre à somnoler, peu à peu abruti par chaleur.

* * *

><p>«Shin-chaaaaan, c'est quoi cette tête d'enterrement que tu tires ? S'exclama un infirmier aux cheveux noirs à un médecin aux curieux cheveux verts.<p>

- Takao, j'ai eu une journée particulièrement difficile alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me déranger, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant.

- Roooh, c'est pas parce que le vieux de la chambre 209 t'a piqué ton objet chanceux du jour, que tu vas tirer la tronche toute la soirée... répliqua le dénommé «Takao» toujours aussi souriant. »

Le faucon contourna alors le bureau et passa ses bras autour des épaules tendus de son petit ami. Il se pencha vers la nuque du jeune homme et déposa de légers baisers sur la nuque frémissante de son amant, dans l'espoir qu'il se calme un peu. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisque le docteur se décrispa légèrement sous les attentions de Kazunari. Qui ne se retint pas d'ajouter une petite remarque :

« Et puis, il en aura sûrement plus besoin que toi...»

Midorima hmpha et releva ses lunettes dans un geste qui trahissait son agacement. Depuis que ce...vieux schnoque lui avait pris son papier-toilette sudoku, la journée avait été une suite de mésaventures. Tout crayon qui lui passait sous la main perdait définitivement sa fonction première – savoir écrire-, la machine à café était en panne, et les patients avaient décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique ! Et après, on se moquait de lui sur sa superstition presque maladive ? D'autant plus que le vert avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui prenait les tripes, chaque fois qu'il enfilait sa blouse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce sentiment le prenait à la gorge, mais le lunetteux pouvait s'estimer fier de son instinct qui lui avait permis de réaliser bien des choses. Aussi, Shintarou était à 95 % sûr que quelque chose allait se passer sous peu. Et ce ne sera pas quelque chose d'agréable...

* * *

><p><strong>Fini~ ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>

**Est-ce que Momoi vous plaît ? Et Aomine ? Je n'allais pas le faire rester à 100 % tel qu'il était quand il était adolescent et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur !**

**Aucun AoKaga en vue pour l'instant mais j'espère que vous apprécierez le petit MidoTaka en fin de chapitre !**

**N' hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir vos avis et vos remarques !**

**Oh et une petite annonce : le prochain texte que je posterais ne sera pas celui de "Compagnon avec intérêt" mais un recueil de One-Shot, rating M, sur plusieurs couples !Autant vous prévenir ;).**

**PS : Si vous voulez un petit indice sur le thème principal taper donc "Flesh Lyrics" sur Youtube . Après, libre à vous d'imaginer ce qui va se passer.**

**Bref, sur ce, à plus !**


	4. Chapter 4

** HEY ! Comment ça va ? J'espère que vous allez bien, si c'est le contraire ben j'espère que ce petit chapitre (très très en retard) vous feras du bien ! Bon il y a un petit peu (beaucoup (?) ) d'Angst mais après c'est tout mignon, vous verrez ! **

** Bref, je voulais vous remercier pour vos commentaires sur mon dernier recueil d'OS ! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir à quel point vous aviez aimer ! Et ça me donne encore plus de motivations pour continuer ! Merci à vous ! **

** Sur ce je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre, que vous attendiez tous (?) avec impatience après un petit blabla d'auteur et de Disclaimer : **

**Auteur : je suis la seule à avoir écrit ce chapitre...et mon moi AoKaga...ainsi que celui de la douleur...et du fluffy...et beaucoup d'autres...**

**Disclaimer : ces magnifiques personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Tadatochi Fujimaki !**

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE III<p>

Aomine Daiki remit en place la casquette sur son crâne, bien que cela ne servait à rien et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège. À ses côtés, son coéquipier de bureau semblait s'ennuyer autant que lui, si ce n'est plus. « Ce n'est pas comme si s'occuper de l'administration était l'action la plus palpitante dans le métier de policier. » pensa le basané. Dans ces moments-ci, alors que l'adrénaline et l'action laissaient place au calme, le jeune homme se sentait redevenir l'adolescent paresseux qu'il avait été...en plus sexy s'il vous plaît mesdames ! S'il y avait bien une chose en laquelle il n'était pas peu fier, c'était son physique ravageur. Sortant de ses pensée narcissiques, il jeta un coup d'œil à son écran d'ordinateur, où la page blanche attendait désespérément d'être remplie.

En soupirant, le policier se redressa sur sa chaise et se mit au travail, rédigeant son compte-rendu des deux derniers jours. Pendant plus d'une heure, seul le bruit répétitif des doigts rencontrant le clavier et celui, léger, de la pluie contre la vitre, brisèrent le silence de la pièce. Mais alors qu'il était complètement absorbé par sa tâche, une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, suivie instantanément d'une voie railleuse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :

« Comment va mon petit kohaï ?

- Imayoshi... Tu n'aurais pas de petits voyous à aller attraper, plutôt que de t'occuper de moi ? grogna Aomine, en guise de salutation.»

Le lunetteux gloussa, et s'affala sur un des sièges mis à disposition, faisant tourner son chapeau entre son index :

« Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas heureux de me voir, Aomine ? »

Le susnommé, tsqua, tout sauf ravi de voir celui qui partageait la vie de sa presque-soeur depuis près de deux ans. Cet homme lui fichait la chair de poule, même après toutes ces années. Il se détourna de son aîné et continua son rendu. Il avait à peu près réussi à se pencher de nouveau sur son travail qu'Imayoshi parla à nouveau :

« Thief a encore frappé...»

Cette simple phrase, suffit à jeter un froid dans la pièce et l'ancien capitaine de Touou, vit clairement le changement dans l'attitude de son subordonné. À la seule entente du nom, tout le corps entier du jeune policier s'était tendu et ses yeux s'étaient assombris, ne devenant plus que deux billes noires à la lueur cruelle. Pourtant ce fut une voix étonnamment calme qui sortit des lèvres serrées :

« Des informations sur la victime ?

- Sayasaki Akito, un jeune homme de 27 ans, anciennement employé dans une compagnie d'import-export et fiancé. Casier vierge.

- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Aomine.

- ... Toujous la même méthode, quoique la finition ait légèrement été modifiée : après avoir été kidnappé et torturé, la victime a fini par être immolé au kérozène. Le corps a été retrouvé à moitié carbonisé, il y a trois heures, rapporta l'officier.

- Quelle partie manquait cette fois-ci ?

- ...Visiblement, notre ami s'est amusé à lui retirer tout l'intestin grêle alors que le pauvre homme était encore en vie, déclara le petit ami de Satsuki, sombre et sérieux.»

Pendant près de dix minutes, le bleuté ne prononça pas un mot, fixant un point invisible sur l'écran en face de lui, les traits tirés et la mine sombre. Enfin, toujours sans parler, il termina son rapport et l'envoya par mail. Quand il fut sûr que le document ait bien été envoyé, il se leva, attrapa sa veste et l'enfila alors qu'il quittait la pièce, sous le regard légèrement inquiet de son supérieur.

Il y a certaines blessures qui cicatrisent définitivement et sont considérées comme de mauvais souvenirs... mais Aomine Daiki faisait parti de ce cercle très restreint de gens, dont la blessure se rouvrait, chaque fois que cette dernière semblait avoir été guérie.

La pluie tombait inlassablement, s'infiltrant sous ses vêtements, glaçant ses os, mais la rage lui étouffait la gorge et lui faisait oublier ces inconvénients. Les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée, il marchait vers un but précis, qui ne fut atteint qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Une ruelle sombre, à l'embranchement des artères principales de Tokyo, dont les faibles néons éclairaient vainement le trottoir d'une lumière blafarde. Il s'arrêta devant l'un des murs et fixa les fissures qui lézardaient les briques de mauvaise qualité.

« Il y a cinq ans, ce mur était couvert de sang...» pensa-t-il amer, alors que les souvenirs le submergeaient, telle une vague grondante et furieuse.

* * *

><p><em>Il courait de façon désespérée, paniquée. Le son de ses pas précipités se répercutaient sur le trottoir, tandis que les passants le regardaient, mélange divers d'émotions et d'attitudes devant un jeune homme qui poussait sans ménagement toute personne qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Le souffle court et l'esprit en ébullition, tout ce à quoi Aomine pensait était d'atteindre son but le plus vite possible. La voix remplie de sanglots de sa mère résonnait encore dans sa tête, sourde alarme de très mauvais augure. Enfin, il entendit les sirènes de la police et de l'ambulance, tandis que la foule se faisait plus dense, plus condensée. <em>

_ Il se faufila tant bien que mal parmi les gens et atteignit en un temps record les barrières de sécurité. Il s'arrêta un instant, autant pour reprendre son souffle que pour chercher une silhouette familière au milieu de toute cette panique. Un éclair de cheveux bleus, de couleur furieusement ressemblante avec les siens, apparurent dans son champ de vision et il prit peur. Il voulut franchir la barrière mais un officier lui barra le passage en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. _

_ Furieux, le jeune homme agrippa le col du policier et le secoua sans ménagement, la panique clairement audible dans son timbre de voix : _

_ «Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis le fils d'Aomine-san ! »_

_ L'homme hésita,visiblement touché par la détresse visible du jeune garçon devant lui, enfin, après un rapide coup d'oeil vers son supérieur qui hocha la tête, il hocha à son tour la sienne et laissa passer le bleuté, escortant ce dernier vers le centre de l'agitation. _

_ Rouge. Les murs étaient recouverts de rouge. Et cette odeur métallique et écœurante... Le basané sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui alors qu'un corps, recouvert par une bâche immaculée, reposait sur le béton. À quelques mètres de là, une femme d'âge mûr pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Le coeur du jeune homme rata un battement alors qu'il reconnaissait sa mère. _

_ Cette dernière releva ses yeux gonflés par les larmes et elle se précipita vers son fils qu'elle étreignit désespéramment. L'esprit d'Aomine mettait lentement les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient les unes aux autres et la réalisation le glaça d'effroi. C'est alors qu'un policier s'avança, l'air grave et sérieux et son monde s'écroula : _

_ «Je suppose que vous êtes de la famille proche de la victime ?...Aomine Kaori a été assassiné ce matin...mes plus sincères condoléances. »_

* * *

><p>Il éternua, s'arrachant à ces pensées sombres. Alors qu'il se frottait les mains dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer, il pensa à ce qui s'était passé ensuite : la dépression de sa mère, son entrée à l'académie Nationale de Police, la lente amélioration de l'état de sa génitrice, les liens forts qui s'étaient noués inexorablement entre eux et la place désormais omnipotente du portrait de son père parmi les tablettes de prières aux ancêtres.<p>

Depuis ce jour funeste, le jeune homme s'était juré de traquer et de retrouver Thief, le tueur en séries, qui avait tué des dizaines de personnes dont son père. Il tourna finalement les talons, quittant l'endroit sans un regard en arrière, la flamme de la détermination brûlant dans sa poitrine.

Aomine ouvrit la porte de son appartement, s'y engouffrant avec un soupir de soulagement. Les dernières heures, passées sous la pluie et le froid, commençaient à se faire ressentir et ses mains n'étaient plus que des bâtons de glace. Très vite un plan s'échafauda dans les méandres de son cerveau, plan qu'il n'hésita pas à appliquer de suite. Il chopa un des plats tout faits qu'il s'était acheter et après avoir versé la bouillie que les vendeurs nommaient "Lasagnes" dans une assiette qu'il mit à réchauffer au micro-ondes. Une fois l'appareil enclenché, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et se déshabilla, se retrouvant en tenue d'Adam assez rapidement.

Il allait commencer à se rincer avec le baquet lorsque le bruit d'une explosion se fit entendre, lui faisant lâcher prise sur le seau qui déversa son contenu sur lui sans ménagement. Toussant et crachant, le bleuté lâcha une bordée de juron, lorsqu'une odeur de brûler vint titiller ses narines. Angoissé, le jeune homme attrapa une serviette et la noua autour de sa taille, tout en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de bains. Une fumée grise l'enveloppa instantanément et il toussa, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Il se dirigea vers les fenêtres et les ouvrit toutes, laissant la fumée s'échapper hors de son appartement. Alors que la grisaille disparaissait peu à peu le policier aperçut enfin la source de l'explosion.

Il regardait son micro-ondes, ou plutôt ce qui en restait avec un air dubitatif lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment, le faisant sursauter. Un pompier aux cheveux flamboyants apparut alors, vêtu d'un simple jogging qui descendait de façon absolument scandaleuse sur les hanches, le regard animé d'une lueur d'inquiétude :

« Oï Aomine, c'était quoi ce bruit ? Et pourquoi ton micro-ondes _fond _?

- Oh euh...je crois que l'appareil a explosé...

- Bravo, Sherlock et est-ce que tu peux me dire comment ? demanda Kagami, les sourcils haussés en une mimique choquée, quoique légèrement railleuse.

- Hem...je crois que j'ai laissé une fourchette à l'intérieur...avoua piteusement le basané.»

Le silence tomba, telle une chape lourde de béton et Kagami fixa avec incrédulité le policier, qui se grattait l'arrière de la tête, une moue boudeuse à l'appui. Enfin, après un looooong moment de mutisme et d'inaction, Aomine capta un léger tremblement qui secouait le corps entier de son camarade. Inquiet, il se rapprocha du jeune homme avant de remarquer que le rouge n'était pas pris d'une crise quelconque mais se retenait visiblement de ne pas éclater de rire. Ce qui vexa horriblement l'ego du jeune mâle, qui croisa les bras et détourna la tête :

«Tch, ce n'est pas drôle »

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre pompier qui s'esclaffa bruyamment, laissant des larmes de rire illuminer son regard et d'adorables fossettes se creuser sur ses joues. Son interlocuteur sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement et il claqua la langue contre son palais, à la fois gêné par sa réaction et énervé par celle du rouge.

«Tu as fini ? Demanda-t-il après une bonne minute à avoir attendu que l'autre arrête de rigoler.

- Pff, je-Je crois que...ç-ça ira..hu hu, gloussa son camarade, les bras soutenant ses côtes.»

Il fallu encore un petit moment pour que Kagami ne cesse de pouffer à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du policier, mais il réussit tout de même finalement, adressant un sourire lumineux au jeune homme en face de lui. Qui sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement pour une raison inconnue :

«Je suppose que tu ne peux plus te faire réchauffer tes plats ? Demanda l'ancien basketteur.

- Ouais, je vais acheter un micro-ondes dans les prochains jours qui suivent mais avant ça, je vais devoir me nourrir aux sandwich, étant donné que je cuisine aussi bien que Satsuki...haussa le basané des épaules. »

Depuis près de quatre ans qu'il ne vivait plus chez sa mère, Daiki s'était habitué à ne plus manger que des plats industriels et mangeait un jour sur deux au Maji Burger : ce n'était pas cher et les teriyakis burgers qu'ils faisaient était plutôt bons. L'exercice et le stress intense lui permettait de brûler rapidement ces sucres rapides et de garder la forme, bien que son médecin lui recommandait de manger plus sainement.

Kagami semblait avoir fait la même conclusion, puisqu'il dévisagea d'un air réprobateur le jeune homme avant de secouer la tête, catégorique :

«Hors de question que tu te nourrisses de ça ! Tu as déjà entendu parler de "repas équilibré" par hasard ? C'est ce dont tu as besoin depuis je pense un bon moment, si mes calculs sont bons ! Alors tu vas finir de te doucher et dès que tu est prêt, viens chez moi !

- Hein ? s'exclama le bleuté, pas sûr d'avoir compris de quoi parlait le rouge.

Tu m'as très bien entendu !

- Mais pourq- commença le jeune homme, rapidement coupé par le tigre :

« De un : tu as besoin d'un vrai repas, avec de vrais ingrédients et non d'un de ces plats touts faits, de deux : tu ne vas pas refuser une invitation à dîner de la part de quelqu'un que tu n'as pas vu depuis sept ans et de trois : c'est une bonne occasion de rattraper tout ce temps perdu, tu ne crois pas ? Sourit le jeune homme aux cheveux flamboyants. »

Aomine referma la bouche, soufflé par les arguments imparables qui lui avaient été envoyé au visage. Un léger sourire étira finalement ses lèvres et il pointa le menton vers son ami, moqueur :

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...maman .

- Q-que... Ta gueule, Aho ! rugit le pompier, de légères rougeurs prenant place sur ses joues, faisant rigoler le policier.

- Ah ah ! »

Il tourna les talons, et referma la porte de sa salle de bains, une sensation de chaleur se propageant dans tout son être. Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais Bakagami lui avait manqué... et sa délicieuse cuisine par ailleurs. Il avait eu la chance d'y goûter de nombreuses fois et si le rouge n'avait pas perdu la main, cette soirée s'annonçait prometteuse. Soudainement conscient du grognement affamé de son estomac, le bleuté fit sa toilette en un temps record et sortit, moins de cinq minutes hors de la pièce, propre et récuré jusqu'aux orteils de doigt de pieds( le dicton "vite fait, bien fait" avait été visiblement fait pour lui). Il se dirigea vers son armoire et pris les premiers vêtements confortables qui lui tombèrent sous la main, à savoir un débardeur blanc et un jogging confortable.

Une minute plus tard, il toquait à la porte de son voisin de palier, qui ouvrit moins de dix secondes plus tard. Ce dernier laissa passer son invité, qui après s'être déchaussé, huma avec appréciation le fumet appétissant qui lui parvenait jusqu'aux narines.

« La vache ! Ça sent super bon !

- J'ai fait du Suki-Yaki *.

- Avec de la vraie viande ? s'exclama le policier, tel un enfant.

- Avec de la vraie viande, rit le cuisinier face à l'engouement du jeune homme. Est-ce que si tu peux mettre le couvert pendant que je termine la sauce ?

- D'accord.»

Après un loooong moment à chercher tel ou tel récipient, Aomine finit par dresser une table à peu près présentable et il saliva abondamment lorsque le rouge apporta la fondue. Ce n'est qu'après avoir formulé la formule traditionnelle, _itadakimasu_ qu'ils purent commencer à manger. A peine, le basané eut-il déposé le morceau de viande dans sa bouche, qu'il écarquilla des yeux, très agréablement surpris:

« C'est super bon !

- Merci, le remercia Kagami, flatté malgré lui.»

Ils commencèrent à parler, changeant d'un sujet à l'autre sans se soucier des bienséances, et trouvant une certaine complicité au fur et à mesure que la soirée s'éternisait. Cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise finalement, se dit Aomine alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après avoir salué son ami et qu'il s'écroulait sur son matelas, s'endormant en moins de cinq minutes. Cette nuit, ses rêves seraient teintés de rouge...

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà~ ! J'avoue qu'il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-là ! Mais je l'ai enfin posté ! <strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes autrement, vous me le ferez remarquer par un petit commentaire (qui fait toujours plaisir à l'auteure, je vous l'assure ! )**

**Et oui, j'ai fait un Aomine à moitié orphelin et un Kagami mère-poule... désolé mais c'est comme ça, j'ai un peu mis mon propre comportement quand je m'inquiète pour des amis chez Kagami...**

**Bref, en espérant vous revoir trèès bientôt !**

* * *

><p>*Le <em><strong>sukiyaki<strong>_ est un plat japonais, parfois appelé **fondue japonaise**. C'est un _nabemono_, une sorte de fondue, dans laquelle on trempe du bœuf et des légumes crus dans une sauce


End file.
